


Natural

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Driving, M/M, Natural, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes up with a plan to try and get Dean to see the feelings he has for him. The first hurdle? Getting Dean to let him drive the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

It was oddly quiet in the bunker with Sam out on his run and Dean wandered aimlessly through the halls. Things had been very awkward between them but Dean still had hope it all might turn around. He wouldn’t apologize for saving Sam’s life. There was no way Dean would have let him die if there was any way to save him. Yet, perhaps, doing what he felt he needed to might not have been the best thing. Though having Gadreel gone meant Cas could stay in the bunker and Dean grinned quickly at that. He’d missed the guy and felt horrible for kicking him out without even an explanation.

Speaking of Cas, the guy wasn’t anywhere in the parts of the bunker Dean had wandered through. While he’d been angel’d up again, Cas still tended to act human fairly often. At least around him and Sam. The kitchen held strong appeal, the angel staring longingly at the food that didn’t taste quite right anymore. But Dean had walked through the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee, currently steaming in his hand. Cas wasn’t in the room he’d taken over as his, though he’d ended up in Dean’s room quite a few times. And Dean made sure Sam never knew that Cas was there nor that they’d ended up wrapped around each other on his bed. Cas claimed cuddling helped him sleep better and, while Dean would never admit it, those were the best night’s sleep he’d ever had.

There was one more place Cas might be, a place that had rather surprised Dean the first time he’d found Cas there. Dean headed to the garage, drinking a few sips from his coffee on the way. And, there, he found Cas sitting on one of the dividing walls staring at the various bikes and cars parked there. Smiling, Dean set his cup on another divider and walked up next to Cas, surveying the classic cars. Cas turned to look at Dean, acknowledging him before turning back to his study.

“Whatcha doing?” Dean finally asked, breaking the easy silence between them.

“I’m reading the history in each of these vehicles,” Cas replied quietly, pointing towards one of the motorcycles. “Each of these is a miracle of hundreds of parts that fits together perfectly to perform its function. Beauty and functionality in one complete design.”

“You’re poetic today, Cas,” Dean chuckled, though he could understand exactly what the angel was talking about. It was one of the things that drew him to cars himself. There was something wonderful and viscerally satisfying about putting a damaged vehicle back together. “Why do you spend so much time down here? Surely it can’t take you that long to see each piece with your brand-new angel mojo?”

“I do have an ulterior motive,” Cas replied after letting out a dry, slightly uncomfortable chuckle. Any mention of the grace he had stolen brought to mind the brother he’d killed to obtain it. And memories that Cas would rather forget. “I want to learn how to drive. At least, how to drive properly. I managed to drive here before but there was quite a bit of honking and yelling. And there might have been a police officer. Or two.”

“You outran the police?” Dean laughed, bowing slightly as he laughed himself breathless. The image of Cas driving away from police cars was hilarious. “And yet you couldn’t manage to figure out how the gas tank worked. Yeah, I think you need to learn how to drive properly.”

“Can you teach me?” Cas asked, standing up from the divider and turning to face Dean fully. “I’ve watched you driving your car and you are very good. Far more comfortable than I was driving my own vehicle.”

Dean caught his breath as he felt the familiar punch in the gut as Cas met his eyes. There was something about the angel’s gaze that could make Dean freeze in place yet feel completely at his ease. Then the question managed to penetrate the stillness Dean was wrapped in. He could teach fairly well, he’d taught Sam when he was fifteen and John was out on a hunt. He could teach Cas and it might be fun at the same time. Dean nodded and let out a breath. The only vehicle he trusted to have Cas drive was the Impala. While the cars in the garage were still in great condition, they’d been sitting for longer than half a century. Dean’s baby was still in perfect working order. He just hoped it stayed that way.

“Sure,” Dean finally replied and Cas gave him a quick grin. “When do you want to start?”

“How about now?” Cas suggested, walking towards one of the cars.

“Nuh-uh, not one of these cars,” Dean said quickly, ruthlessly quashing the sudden fear that his baby was going to end up smashed. “Now is fine but let’s use the Impala. I know she’s in running condition.”

Cas followed after Dean, a small smirk dancing at the corners of his lips. There were a few definite ways to Dean’s heart and the Impala was one of them. And since Dean had remained oblivious to the subtle hints Cas had given, more strenuous methods were required. Of course, Cas had to admit, he may not have the best grasp of flirting. It seemed... tedious, really, and far too easily mistaken or missed. But there was one thing Cas was sure Dean couldn’t mistake or miss. After all, he’d been on the receiving end of it once before and that night had ended well. Course, the morning hadn’t gone so well but that wasn’t something Cas wanted to dwell on.

When they headed outside to where the Impala was parked, Dean handed the keys over with a small grimace. He walked around the car and slid into the passenger seat, a little unnerved at the unfamiliar seat. The passenger side was where Sam usually sat as Dean preferred to drive unless he was so tired he couldn’t see straight. Cas slipped into the driver’s seat with every evidence of confidence, small smirk still playing at the corners of his mouth. Turning the key in the ignition brought a throaty purr from the engine as the car roared to life.

“I’m assuming you know how to shift and how the pedals work,” Dean said conversationally, ignoring the nervousness curling in his gut. Police notwithstanding, Cas drove who knew how many hundreds of miles without an accident. His baby would be all right. “So why don’t we just get on the road and see how you do?”

Cas nodded and headed towards the road. Once there, he drove smoothly around the speed limit. He’d learned about halfway through his trip just what the numbered signs meant. It still felt unbearably slow as Cas was far more used to his wings but there was still something pleasurable about it. Especially with the windows rolled down and the radio on. If he ignored the speed at which he was traveling, Cas could pretend he was flying and, this time, Dean was along for the ride.

“You know, I’m suspecting that maybe you didn’t need as much teaching as you might have implied,” Dean said quietly about ten minutes later. They’d hit the highway and Cas had merged into the traffic with only a little trepidation. It was on the highway that the police officer had chased him but Cas had managed to lose him once he’d gotten off the highway. And it really had been just the one but the lie had been worth Dean’s laugh. “You’re almost a natural at this.”

“I may have implied I needed more help than I actually did,” Cas replied slyly, slanting a look at Dean from the corner of his eye. It was about time to head back and Cas took the exit off the highway to get back on in the other direction. “But it worked, didn’t it?”

“That it did,” Dean replied, shaking his head at how easy it had been to convince him to go for a drive. Or to let Cas drive the Impala, something he’d been fairly adamant against. “So what was your plan? Take my baby out for a drive and convince me to let you drive more often?”

Cas chuckled quietly and nodded just slightly. There was more to it but that was definitely part of it. But that answer seemed enough for Dean, who just turned the radio up and started singing along to Dazed and Confused by Led Zeppelin. Cas hummed along and the ride back was comfortable and quick. He’d found he really enjoyed a lot of the same music Dean did though there were marked differences. Cas loved classical while Dean couldn’t care less about it. And Sam had introduced him to some of the popular pop songs. Those were fun in a different kind of way. But Cas had to admit that he loved most of the music on Earth.

Cas parked the Impala in the same spot it had been in once they got back to the bunker, turning the key and letting the throaty rumble die away. He fiddled with the keys gently, wondering exactly how to segue into the next part of his plan. Turning in his seat, Cas saw Dean staring at him with a quizzical expression, hand held out for the keys. Cas dropped them in Dean’s waiting palm, somehow sad to let them go. They were a physical manifestation of trust and it felt good to know Dean trusted him with one of his most treasured possessions.

“So, good driving lesson, huh?” Dean asked, breaking the quiet in the car but not the tension that was building between them. This happened a lot, a breathless moment where the world felt like it teetered on the edge of a cliff and one breath would push it over. Some days, Dean feared that fall more than anything and other days wondered what it might be like to fall. Maybe he’d end up flying.

“It was, yes,” Cas replied quickly, nodding emphatically. “Thank you for letting me drive your car.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean replied, easing back in his seat and studying Cas. After five years, he’d learned to read the angel and something was bothering him now. It could be any number of things, really, their life wasn’t the best. So many enemies and possible wars hanging over their heads. But this seemed different. “You okay, Cas?”

“I’m fine,” Cas replied, shaking his head and looking away. “Just trying to figure something out.”

“And what’s that?” Dean shot back, jiggling the keys in his hands idly.

“Well, I’m trying to figure out how to kiss you,” Cas replied honestly, tired of prevaricating. “There doesn’t seem to be an appropriate segue to it. I thought the drive might work but it didn’t quite work as intended.”

“You want to kiss me?” Dean choked out, confusion, thrill, worry, and a surprising longing slamming through his belly. “When did that start?”

“Before I started sleeping in your room at night,” Cas said quietly, reading only the worry in Dean’s words and realizing he might have made a mistake. “I thought I had a working knowledge of flirting and that I was accomplishing it correctly but you never reacted as I’ve seen other humans react. So I thought I’d try something more obvious. I see now that may not have been the best idea as you haven’t reacted well to it.”

“No, no, it’s... fine,” Dean said slowly, working through the emotions currently choking him. Once over the surprise, he found he rather liked the idea. And maybe had had a few thoughts of his own in that direction. “You didn’t make a mistake, Cas. I’m just surprised. So, you want to kiss me?”

Cas snapped his eyes up to Dean’s, thrown by the question. After hearing the worry, Cas had expected Dean to tell him to forget it. Never think about it again. But the tension was back, somehow different and more expectant. _Dean_ was expectant, staring at Cas with a small and challenging smile. And no longer needing any sort of segue, Cas bridged the distance between them and pressed his lips to Dean’s. It was different than the kisses he’d had before, but so much better. Dean leaned into the kiss and brought one hand up to cup Cas’s jaw, holding the other man in place. And if they didn’t stop kissing until Sam came back from his run and pounded on the roof of the Impala, Cas wouldn’t complain. Nor would Dean.


End file.
